<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春潮01 by wobuhuigaohuangse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785412">春潮01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuhuigaohuangse/pseuds/wobuhuigaohuangse'>wobuhuigaohuangse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all战 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuhuigaohuangse/pseuds/wobuhuigaohuangse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑设|小妈文学|强 煎|粗口|原创攻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>肖战 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春潮01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖战刚被父亲带回家的时候，沈程就觉得他是个婊子。</p><p>人是真的漂亮，那双眼睛永远含着水，什么时候看你，都是可怜兮兮，不得不说，有时候很能激起男人的保护欲，但对于沈程来说，肖战越露出那种眼神，他就越想把他弄哭。</p><p>有几次早上醒来，肖战的双腿都无法并拢，走路颤颤巍巍，估计掀起睡袍，屁股里还留着没清理的精液。</p><p>房间隔音效果不错，可沈程还是能听到肖战半夜的淫叫，后来他在父亲房间里装了摄像头。</p><p>肖战一边擦头发一边走出来，乳尖上还滴着水，明明是那么纤细的身体，性器藏着耻毛下面，形状可观，微微勃起。</p><p>沈景文抚摸着那白皙的臀瓣，手指探向臀缝中那小小的粉色穴口，轻松进入，湿滑一片。</p><p>“自己弄过了？”沈景文舔着肖战的耳廓。</p><p>肖战昂起头，弓身迎上去，“嗯。”</p><p>用力地亲上去，唇瓣吸吮，舌尖勾缠，手被带着揉弄胯下，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，不出二下便有了反应。</p><p>肖战慢慢蹲下去，拉下内裤，粗大的阴茎弹在脸上，马眼溢出的水渍沾在白皙脸蛋上，握住后上下撸动，伸出舌头慢慢地勾勒痕迹，再含住硕大的龟头，舔过经脉膨胀的柱身再含着一个睾丸，乖巧地抬起眼睛。</p><p>沈景文肿胀得难受，向后扯起肖战的头发，将阴茎整个塞进嘴里，“唔……”肖战干呕一下，生理泪水瞬间填满了眼眶。</p><p>挺腰往喉咙里送了几分，肖战皱眉用力推开了他，捂着喉咙干咳。</p><p>沈景文把人扔到床上，对着微张的后穴捅进去，甬道湿热紧致，“操过这么多次还这么紧？”</p><p>“啊……痛……”乳粒小小一颗挺立着，沈景文含在口中用牙齿咬，“嗯……”肖战努力把另一边也凑到沈景文口边。</p><p>沈景文用手用力揉搓，口中叼着乳头，下身一次次撞在最深处，“骚货。宝贝儿，你说你骚不骚？”</p><p> </p><p>肖战翘起的性器戳着沈景文的腹部，一晃一晃地出水，听到羞辱，后穴打颤收缩，“骚……老公……唔老公慢一点……”</p><p>拎起他一条腿，架在肩上，大开大合，上起下落，用力撞击着，淫水流在床单上，臀肉和两颗蛋相碰噼啪作响，撞得发红发粉。</p><p>“老公老公……不行了……呜呜……饶了我吧……”肖战哀哀地求饶，眼睛垂了泪，嘴角滴着涎液，癫狂地随沈景文的动作依附着起落。</p><p>沈景文快速抽插了几下拔了出来。</p><p>后穴没了东西，不停收缩，肖战扭着腰委屈问道：“为什么拔出来……”</p><p>沈景文给了屁股一巴掌。</p><p>肖战懂了。</p><p>自己翻了个身，撅起屁股，臀缝蹭着阴茎，“给我吧好哥哥。”</p><p>沈程放大了肖战的脸，对着电脑撸动，没一会就射了，屏幕上模糊但美丽的脸上都是他的精液。沈程盯了一会，手指把精液抹开，然后关了电脑。</p><p>怪不得昨天结束的早，沈景文今天有个大案子要谈。</p><p>沈程咬了一口面包，没有咀嚼。</p><p>沈景文敲敲桌子，“快吃。一会赶紧去学校。”</p><p>“今天上午没课。”沈程答道，装作不经意看向肖战，肖战慢条斯理地抹着果酱，似乎脚尖碰到他的小腿只是无意之中。</p><p>肖战将面包递给沈景文，“那正好，我们跟爸爸一起去，他说谈完带你吃日料呢。”</p><p>沈程下意识想怼回去，可却是一个字也没有说出口，不知道心里在期待着什么。</p><p>沈程想和肖战坐在一起，肖战今天喷了香水，本来长相就足以叫人心烦意乱，味道加持，让人更不想离开他，沈程不禁怀疑，是不是他偷偷研制了一种喷的春药，让男人闻着味就忍不住操他。</p><p>天遂人愿，沈景文接了个电话，给沈程提前上车的空子，他站在肖战后面，肖战抬腿弯腰，浑圆的屁股快贴到沈程的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>喉结滚动，沈程紧跟着上车，靠着车窗装睡。</p><p>沈景文果然坐到了副驾驶，手机微信响个不停。</p><p>肖战拍拍他的肩膀，“孩子睡觉了，你……啊！”</p><p>“怎么了？”沈景文偏头。</p><p>肖战摇摇头，“没……没事。”</p><p>沈程赌肖战不会告诉他爸他刚刚摸了他的屁股，果然。</p><p>手更加放肆，隔着薄薄的布料揉搓臀肉，肖战的兔牙咬着下唇，意味不明瞧了他一眼。</p><p>沈程凑过去小声在肖战耳边说，“你的屁股可真大。”然后装作被沈景文吵到了，拍拍司机后背，“把隔音板降下来，吵死了。”</p><p>司机看沈景文点头照做了。</p><p>沈程捏着肖战的下巴刚想亲上去，就听肖战说：“房间的摄像头是你装的吧？”</p><p>为了不被发现他选了最微型的一种，没想到肖战竟然发现了。</p><p>肖战的手指在沈程身上胡乱划动，“早上我路过你的房间，好浓的一股腥臭味。我可怜的孩子，每晚只能看着我自慰吗？”</p><p>被人发现了秘密，沈程恼羞成怒给了肖战一个耳光，“贱人！”</p><p>肖战被打的偏过头去，哑着声音说了一句“废物。”</p><p>沈程愣了一下，他妈去世的早，没什么机会感受母爱，肖战进门后虽然对他也是百般照顾，可只有刚刚那一瞬间，他觉得他感受到了来自妈妈的爱。</p><p>“妈妈……”沈程脱口而出。</p><p>肖战睁大眼睛，不等做出反应，腰腹就被抱住，“妈妈……”</p><p>肖战真的慌了，撩骚失败喜提一个儿子？</p><p>正懊恼着，沈程解开了两颗衬衫扣子，“妈妈你乳晕这么大，是为了给我喝奶吗？”</p><p>肖战没有想到这样的称呼竟然增加了他的快感，呻吟出声，和沈景文舔乳头的感觉不一样，意外的更舒服，沈程没有啃咬，只是用力的吮吸，仿佛真能给他吸出奶来。</p><p>舒服得让肖战有了涨奶的错觉，没有被吸吮的另一边奇痒难耐，肖战软着声音叫他，“沈程……这边也要……”</p><p>“妈妈你可真骚啊，原来我一个嘴满足不了妈妈啊，下次我和爸爸一起吃你的奶，你会不会爽翻天啊？”说完含住另一个乳头。</p><p>到了公司，沈景文下车敲敲肖战那边的窗户。</p><p>沈程继续装睡，肖战按下车窗，沈景文要讨一个吻，肖战探出头和他唇舌纠缠了一小会。</p><p>沈景文注意到肖战突起的乳粒，隔着衣服捏了一把，“骚货。”说完才进了公司。</p><p>肖战的笑立刻收回，毫不留恋的关上了窗户。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢观看</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>